First thoughts show the hidden truth
by Miyu-sama
Summary: NejiTenten Tenten and Neji’s training becomes something more…


First thoughts show the hidden truth

(NejiTenten) Tenten and Neji's training becomes something more embarrassing… for who(m)?

Disclaimer: Naruto still not mine… just the fanfic here.

A/N: First, I want to say THANKS to all the reviewers and readers of my first English Naruto FF and I promise to make sure that the quotation won't be German again… I sometimes forget that I have to do them that way "…" in English and not „…" . /// I'm so happy you told me that because I wouldn't have noticed that on my own. This FF is written in English and was not worked out in German before… maybe it's better… hope, you're prepared for the worst. D

"…"- Speaking

'…'- Thinking or just to emphasize a word

… - Inner self

(everything based on context)

Characters: Neji, Tenten age like 17, 18

"Neji! I'm at my limits…#pant#…you, too?" Tenten asked her sparring partner Neji. They had been practising for four hours by then and Tenten was on the one hand thirsty like hell and on the other she was frustrated that her precious and beloved weapons didn't get one scratch on her team-mate. 'Damn his Byakugan… damn his perfect defense…' "…and then go home.", she heard the Hyuuga prodigy say.

"Ehm… pardon, could you say that again… I was just somewhere else…" The weapon-mistress excused herself. "A ninja should always concentrate on his target." Neji paused and Tenten just hated him for being always such an arrogant ice block, then he continued: "I suggested to rest half an hour, then discuss tomorrow's mission once again and after that head home." "Mm… 'kay." The kunoichi nodded and went to a tree in the shadows. She sat down and leaned against it. Her white-eyed team-mate sat down next to her, stoic as ever, and closed his eyes. Tenten looked at him for a second, then she took a sip of her water. She sighed. 'First thoughts always show the truth, no matter how hidden she is…' She thought. "So what?" The Hyuuga asked from her side. The girl's eyes widened: "Did I say that aloud?" "Hai." "Oh… don't know… that was what Sakura once said. I like that quote somehow… kinda speaks truly…" "Hn…" Neji seemed as if he mused about something. "Do you believe in it, Tenten?" He suddenly asked, his eyes opened. The female ninja blinked. 'What does that question mean? … Got an idea!' "Maybe.." "Aa.." "What about you?"

Neji looked at her, a bit confused. "I don't mind truths or first thoughts really… you can't prove those things." "Oh, I know how you can… at least how to prove the first-thought-thingy." He simply raised an eyebrow. "Okay… when you saw Lee for the first time… what did you think of him?" Neji glanced at her: "You want to know that because…?" "… I want to show you something." Tenten smiled. "I pretty much saw him as a dumb, but nice dreamer… an immature failure." The weapon-mistress sweat-dropped. 'Fits. Come to think of it… Neji was even more arrogant that time…' "Okay, by now, you know him better… how do you see him today?" Long silence fall over them. "Neji?" Tenten questioned. "He is a 'youthful' dreamer, with high goals, and although he is a failure most of the times he always tries to handle the situation. He reminds me of that Uzumaki-guy." "See? He is like your first impression of him. Okay… only that immature became youthful… oh, well, it's not that big a difference between those traits." "Sakura said that, huh?" "Uh huh. What's wrong with that?" "Why exactly did she say this…?" Tenten blushed. 'Why is he so nosy today?' "Pretty good to know what you think of me, Tenten." Neji grinned at her. "I don't… ah, screw it!" Now she was pissed. Sakura wouldn't be too pleased when she would hear that her friend told a boy such things. "Tenten? You know, I asked you a question." The Hyuuga was really patient. Normally. But he wasn't able to cope with his team-mate's bad temper.

"Well, the others and I met at Sakura's house for a sleep-over one time and we came to the point when you do stupid question-games. Ino started and asked Sakura why she still loved Sasuke… don't look at me like I am insane!… Ph… Where was I? Oh, yes, she answered that she would believe in her first thoughts or impressions and she said that she knows that Sasuke would come back one day and that he would have good reasons for that. There, happy now?" She questioned after her 'speech'. "Hn… does that mean you tend to advise other persons to believe in their first impressions?" "Yes. Why do you want to know?" "Never mind." He stated and stood up. "Come on, we have to discuss that mission." Tenten closed her eyes and bit her lower lip with every word, "No. No-o-o-o-o-o! You have to tell me what you wanted to tell me before. I- mh…" She felt his lips pressed against hers. "You're childish, Tenten." She opened her eyes and looked at the Hyuuga wunderkind. "That… Neji… why?" She managed to say. "You ordered to believe in first impressions. Come on now, we have to collect those green wearing youthists."

That left the girl with the buns dumbfounded for mere sixty seconds, until she followed the still stoic Hyuuga Neji. 'I should believe in Sakura-chan's quotes a bit more often…" were her thoughts as they intertwined their hands. Both totally agreeing with each other.

Don't ask me how I got to this plot.. I don't know… but I would like to get constructive criticism or just reviews. )

Greetz,

Miyu


End file.
